


All Together Now

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, filming Help!, group hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The four of them always stick together - literally, in this case.





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while they're filming the skiing scene for Help!

Filming a scene in the Alps had sounded like fun—until they arrived. Ringo cursed as he stood up from tripping in the snow, the cold seeping through his coat.

John helped wipe the snow from his back, his hand accidentally brushing Ringo’s neck. “You’re _warm_,” Ringo gasped, grabbing John’s hands to warm his own.

“If you think _that’s_ warm, try _this_,” John said as he wrapped his arms around Ringo.

Ringo exhaled in relief, but Paul rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Looks good to me,” George shrugged, hugging Ringo from the other side.

Paul frowned. “Well, if everyone else is…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Huddling close to stay warm."


End file.
